


Passenger Seat

by blazingstar29



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Flashbacks, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, lactose intolerant Peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Peter wishes he could get in a car with someone and not freak out, but Toomes left scares in more ways than one.OrPeter wishes he was okay, Tony is there to give hugs and drive to Dairy Queen
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	Passenger Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Face God and Walk Backwards Into Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480757) by [whumphoarder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/pseuds/whumphoarder). 



> The end of this pic is inspired by whumphoarders fic 'face goaded walk backwards into hell'

The funny thing was, Peter didn’t realise he had a problem for a long time. May was the only person with a car that he drove with on a regular basis. Adrian Toomes may not be in his nightmares anymore, but scars were left in more ways then one.

The first time it happened it was with Happy. The worst thing was that Peter _didn’t know why it happened._

Happy turned to talk to Peter at a traffic light, his right hand braced against the passenger seat. Something tightened inside of Peter. His breath hitched in his throat. It was no longer a sunny afternoon, it was dark. Liz was inside the building, there was a gun. _Peter and everyone he loved were being threatened._

And then it was gone, Happy was asking him a question about the road works. His face showed concern, he was okay. Everything was okay.

“Yeah, sounds good Happy.”

-

It was worse the second time. The second time it was Tony. The second time Peter forgot.  
  


Peter slid into the passenger seat easily disregarding any looks from other students.

“Hey Mr. Stark.”

“Hey kid,” the man greeted. He glanced quickly across the grounds before pointing at a random kid, “is that one Flash?” Ever since Peter had let it slip of his confrontations with Flash, Tony had begun to try and figure out which kid it was. It was a tiny bit harder considering that Peter didn’t have the kid on social media and Flash wasn’t even his real name. But Tony didn’t press to hard about the matter, Peter wasn’t dumb. He would get help if the problem came to big. Besides, Tony liked the game they had going on.

“Nah,” Peter reported as Tony put the car into gear and started driving.

“ _nah_? Jeez you’re getting an attitude kid. Anyway, check out the new watch,” Tony displayed his right hand out to Peter. The design was sleek new nanobot technology. Something Tony and Peter had been working on. Inside was a full-strength Mark 52 gauntlet.

But Peter forgot. He forgot about the watch, he forgot he helped design the damn thing. Tony had his eyes on the road and pulled his hand away to change gear on the highway. Oblivious to the innerworkings of Peter’s mind as of current.

Peter forgot everything. All he knew was that Toomes put an inactive death warrant on everyone he loved. And if Peter stepped one foot out of line it would become active. Then May would die, and it would be his fault.

_This is all your fault._

_If someone dies that’s on you_

Peter choked on his words, “please don’t hurt May.” The sound was so weak and broken. Tony startled and swerved on the road; his hands turned white on the steering wheel.

“Pete, you wanna expand a bit on that?” Tony’s voice was strained. He glanced quickly and saw a fraction of the distressed look on Peters face. He turned the indicator on and exited the freeway.

“Don’t hurt Ned, don’t hurt them please,” Peter cried. His hands clenched his brown hair tightly. Tony had managed to park the car by now, he unbuckled his seat belt and turned to look at Peter properly.

“Kid, hey I don’t know what’s going on in your head right now but no one’s going to get hurt okay? You’re in the car with me, we’re heading upstate for the night.”  
  


Peter had forgotten where he was, but now he remembered. A part of him wished he hadn’t, because now he had to deal with a concerned Tony Stark.

“m’ sorry,” Peter whispered with his hands still wrapped tightly in his hair.

“Hey none of that, come one let’s not rip out those locks Rapunzel.” Tony eased Peter’s hands from his hair. They sat like that for a few minutes, Tony holding Peter’s hands loosely. Worried that they would cause Peter harm.

“You wanna tell me where that came from bud?” He asked softly, feeling a deep pain in his chest at the tears rolling down Peter’s face.

“I don’t know,” he whispered.

Tony’s face softened, “I think you do buckaroo.”

Peter sucked in a breath that even on observation appeared painful. “At Homecoming, when Liz got out of the car. Toomes said he was going to give me the dad talk, but uh. He, he knew I was Spider Man. He had a gun and said if I messed with his stuff again, he’d kill me and everyone I love.” 

Tony blinked. Rage settled inside him at the teenager’s words. It was boiling over and threatening to manifest itself. Tony blinked again. Peter did not need Tony’s anger right now, not when it was at risk of being misdirected at Peter.

“Oh Pete,” was all he could say. Now that the plug had been pulled it all went down the drain in a rush.

“And now I can’t get in the car with any once else but May with out seeing everything as Toomes! Happy put his hand on the back of a seat and I couldn’t breathe, I thought I was going to die!” Peter sobbed, he slumped against the seat with a hand over his mouth. “I can’t get in the car with an-yone.”

Tony reached across and carded his hands through the kid’s hair, “was it the watch that tripped you out, when I reached across to show you?” Peter nodded weakly and guilt dropped like a stone inside of Tony. “Oh Pete, I’m sorry.”

“s’ okay Mr. Stark. None of this was your fault.” Tony’s eyes widened, _this kid had just had a major flash back and he was trying to make the adult feel better?_

  
“The gall you’ve got kid, I’m the adult here, I make you feel better,” the comment brought a grin to the teenager’s face. Tony took that as a win.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Tony prompted softly, giving Peter an out to ditch and go home.

Peter was quiet so Tony took that as some serious thinking. It was a few minutes before Peter broke the silence. His head lolled to the side to face Tony.

“You see that Dairy Queen over there?” Tony looked and saw a DQ joint across the road, then he frowned.

“Aren’t you lactose intolerant?” Peter laughed wetly and rolled his red eyes.

“I’ve never been diagnosed.”

“You’re the death of me,” Tony grumbled.

Peter laughed clearly this time, “sometimes you just got to face god and walk backwards into hell.”

“For fucks sake Peter, don’t say that!”


End file.
